Chibistoria de amor
by Centoloman
Summary: Kara y...


La suave brisa marina acariciaba suavemente el pelo castaño del joven. Visto desde su cómoda posición, sentado sobre la arena de la playa, con las rodillas recogidas, el horizonte era demasiado misterioso. Pero el ya había estado allí y sabía que no había más que otro horizonte que tratar de alcanzar.

Y más inalcanzable era el sol que comenzaba a ponerse tras el inmenso mar. Rojo y ardiente, su caída servía de alzamiento de telón para el incomparable escenario moteado de aquella clara noche de luna llena. Una noche por la que llevaba esperando un año y nadie le movería de allí hasta el amanecer.

Bien podría comenzar el apocalipsis. Él seguiría allí. Aunque el cielo se desplomara sobre sus cabezas; aunque un volcán entrase en erupción justo debajo de él; aunque la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y quisiera tragarle… Él seguiría allí. Porque aquella noche era especial, santa, única, incomparable. Aquella noche era su noche.

Y él estaría allí, esperando. Como lo había estado el año anterior, y el anterior… y todos los años que llevaba vagando por el mundo mortal. Y la sola espera merecía la pena. Aquellos momentos de retiro, de descanso, de paz… eran incalculables y sólo podían ser superados por los momentos que pasaría por ella.

Por eso, aquella noche era el único momento en el que se permitía no cargar con sus cuatro fieles y aceradas compañeras, que ahora descansaban no sobre su espalda, su lugar habitual, sino a unos metros, preparadas para cualquier imprevisto, pero lo suficientemente alejadas como para significar lo excepcional de la velada.

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaron tras el mar. Sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de las olas y el suave soplido de la brisa, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por el lejano quejar de alguna gaviota o el rugido de algún coche en la carretera que bordeaba los acantilados a su derecha.

Unos pasos que pretendían ser sigilosos le avisaron de su presencia. Él se levantó y se giró. Allí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, con la misma imagen dulce y amable de siempre que para nada parecía representar a una mujer capaz de manejar a feroces bestias con un solo movimiento de la cabeza.

Tímida, sonriente, con aquella mirada que rebosaba una infantil ingenuidad aún a pesar de los horrores que había tenido que contemplar. Estaba exactamente igual que el primer día en que la había visto, tan aparentemente frágil, tan aparentemente indefensa, en su llegada a la Academia.

­– Feliz Cumpleaños, Kara ­­– la recibió.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso que no era más que el preludio de una larga noche en la que nada ni nadie podría importunarles. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que contarse, muchos sentimientos que confesarse, muchos errores que perdonarse…

Sólo el salir del sol por detrás de las montañas que quedaban a su espalda amenazaba aquel momento. Uchiha Kyo lo temía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero había algo que lo consolaba… Algo que revelaría cuando llegase el momento oportuno y ese momento aún no había llegado.

– Hasta dentro de un…

Al fin había llegado la maldita aurora, el momento de la triste despedida hasta el año que viene, para cumplir el pacto que habían hecho cuando se habían separado hacía ya más de un lustro, cuando él, buscando desintoxicarse, como solía decir, del ambiente que lo rodeaba, había decidido que abandonar la Sociedad de Almas al menos durante un tiempo era la mejor opción.

– Para nada – sonrió él, tirando de ella hacia sí e interrumpiendo su despedida.

– Tengo que irme… – alegó Kara.

– ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?

­­– Entonces… ¿a qué te refieres?

­– Banisher ha muerto – anunció. – Y Ludwig ha rechazado su puesto. Gaby vuelve allá arriba…

– ¿Sí? – preguntó la joven, con un profundo brillo de ilusión en los ojos, invitando a su amado a seguir.

– Ya sabes lo que viene después – murmuró él, con una sonrisa tímida mientras mostraba su Mariposa Infernal. – Llegó ayer.

Se dieron la mano y atravesaron juntos el Senkaimon camino del mundo al que pertenecían. Ya no habría más noches especiales que dieran luz al resto del año. No. Ya no hacía falta, porque todo el tiempo que pasaran juntos, toda la eternidad, estaría completamente inundada de luz.


End file.
